The field of the disclosure relates generally to search and rescue operations, and more specifically, to retrieving personnel.
Due to unforeseen circumstances, personnel may become stranded in an unfamiliar and/or hostile location. Such personnel typically need to be rescued and/or retrieved from the unfamiliar and/or hostile location. Before the personnel can be retrieved, however, the feasibility of the rescue operation is often evaluated.
To determine the feasibility of a rescue operation, several different variables may be considered. For example, the status, condition, and/or exact location of the personnel are generally determined Furthermore, the proximity and intensity of hostile activity around the personnel may be considered. For example, hostile forces aware of the stranded personnel may attempt to ambush any attempted rescue operation.
As such, given the state of the personnel and hostile activity, a proposed rescue operation that is likely to result in further casualties and/or injuries may not progress beyond an initial planning state, or may be canceled while underway. Accordingly, at least some known systems and method for personnel retrieval typically will not be used in a relatively risky and/or hostile personnel retrieval scenario.